megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Iwatodai Dormitory
This article is about the location. For the musical track, see Iwatodai Dorm. Iwatodai Dormitory is a location in Persona 3 and the main hub of the game. Every day, the player returns here and they have a multitude of choices for the rest of their evening. A four-story dormitory founded and sponsored by the Kirijo Group, it is situated in Port Island, located near Naganaki Shrine. While on the surface the dorm appears as a location for students to live, the dorm serves as a second function; the headquarters of SEES, a group of Persona Users dedicated in investigating Tartarus and the Dark Hour. Because of the wealth of the Kirijo Group, the desperate situation humanity is in due to Shadows escaping from Tartarus, and the limited Persona Users that can fight back against them, the members of the dorm are given a lot of room and space. It's unknown if SEES is allowed to live in the dorm for free, although this is not particularly relevant to the plot. The dorm also has a command room with technology that can function in the Dark Hour to monitor Shadow locations. There are cameras throughout the dorm, and oddly enough, in SEES' individual bedrooms. In The Answer of Persona 3 FES, the dorm was closed briefly by Mitsuru Kirijo since the graduation and the disbandment of SEES. However, SEES becomes trapped in the dorm since it becomes connected to the Desert of Doors and Abyss of Time underneath, and a portal opens to Paulownia Mall. A few years later during the events of Persona 4 Arena Ultimax, the dorm was reopened because of the increase of the students in Gekkoukan High School. With the S.E.E.S. equipment removed, the dorm now functions as a normal school dorm with Ken Amada and Koromaru as one of the residents. Profile ;Background music *"Iwatodai Dorm" *"Living with Determination -Iwatodai Dormitory arrange-" (after Dec. 31st) Residents *Protagonist / Female Protagonist *Yukari Takeba *Junpei Iori *Mitsuru Kirijo *Akihiko Sanada *Fuuka Yamagishi *Koromaru *Shinjiro Aragaki *Ken Amada *Aigis Points of Interest ''The Journey'' ;Ground Floor *Sign book - Save Point. Opposite of main lounge area. *Television - View news and other programs. *Toilet - Random chance of improving mood by one level (Sick -> Tired -> Good -> Great). *Kitchen - Only seen in the movie; where meals are prepared. Shinjiro seems to spend time here. ;2nd Floor (Boys' Rooms) *Vending machine - Purchase soft drinks. *The protagonist's Room :*Study Desk - Increases Knowledge; Play Innocent Sin Online Game (Hermit Arcana Social Link. Not available for Female Protagonist in P3P). :*Sink - No function in game :*Mini-Refrigerator - No function in game :*Bed - Rest. :*Television - View news and other programs. Tanaka's Commodities available on Sundays. *Akihiko's Room - Social Link events (Female Protagonist route only) *Shinjiro's Room - Social Link events (Female Protagonist route only) 3rd Floor (Girls' Rooms) *If the player chooses the female Protagonist in P3P, then the player's room will be located at the farthest room of this floor, instead of the second floor. *Yukari's Room - Social Link events *Fuuka's Room - Social Link events *Mitsuru's Room - Social Link events *Aigis' Room - Social Link events ;Top Floor *Meeting room - SEES meeting events; view recordings (FES and P3P only) ;Roof *Roof - Where you fight the Magician Shadow. ''The Answer'' ;Ground Floor *Sign book - Save Point. *Lounge - Access to the Abyss of Time. :*The protagonist's room is sealed in The Answer, forbidding players to enter. Gallery Trivia *A billboard at the lounge refers to the dormitory as "Minatodai Dormitory" as seen in this screenshot. Category: Persona 3 Locations Category:Persona 3 FES Locations Category:Persona 3 Portable Locations